Beautiful life
by koolgirlkat
Summary: 6 long years after Chihiro left the spirit world she misses it she is now 16 and still has no friends in town. On top of that her parents abuse her. What happens when she travels back? What love awaits Chihiro with Haku? How does she stay? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is rated M for lemon!**

**Beautiful Life**

**Summary: 6 long years after Chihiro left the spirit world she misses it she is now 16 and still has no friends in town. On top of that her parents abuse her. What happens when she travels back? What love awaits Chihiro with Haku? How does she stay? Read to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chihiro's Back!**

Chihiro ran to her room crying because of the wounds on her arms and legs. Never had she been beaten that hard by her dad and mom.

Flashback

"Chihiro save it for dream land!" Her mom said smacking her across the face with a cooking spoon. "Honey I don't think that rough enough." Her dad said grabbing Chihiro by the arm and throwing her across the room. Chihiro was sobbing and thinking, _Haku! Please save me tell me you haven't forgotten!_ "Dad mom, please stop…" Chihiro begged on her knees. "Go to your room and think about what those fairy tails are!" Chihiro's mom yelled and roughly pushed her up the stairs making Chihiro cough up blood.

End of flashback

Chihiro quickly shut her door and locked it. She grabbed a back pack and started stuffing it with clothes thinking, _I have to go back! I don't care if Lin, Haku, Granny, No Face, Boh, and Kamaji don't remember! I'm still going back! _Chihiro quickly put on a jacket to hide the bruises on her arms then put some light blue skinny jeans on. She opened her window with one last thought to her parents, _I'll miss you guys. Don't forget._ And she was out her window.

It felt like she had been running for hours but Chihiro knew that she hadn't. Chihiro finally saw the mossy statue and she knew she was there. She ran as fast as she could and made it to the 'closed' theme park entrance. "You can do this Chihiro, you can do this." Chihiro repeated stepping into the dark tunnel. She ran as fast as she could and what seemed like forever she made it. "I'm back!" Chihiro yelled to no one in particular. "Now to find Haku he should be happy to see me." She ran to the bridge and held her breath. Chihiro passed it with ease because she had bigger lungs- well she had a bigger everything. Chihiro quickly ran into the garden and found the stairs. "I'm still terrified on them but I must go." She slid on her butt to the bottom and ran into the door. "Go away." She heard a grumpy man say- it was Kamaji. "Now is that anyway to treat your granddaughter, grandpa?" Chihiro asked playfully coming out of the shadows. "Wait grandpa- Chihiro!" Kamaji yelled and gave Chihiro a hug. "I'm back! And this time for good!" Kamaji grinned and all the soot balls jumped on Chihiro. "Hey guys long time no see." Chihiro said giggling. "Hey Kamaji why do I smell hu… Sen!" Lin said walking in and jumping on Chihiro. "Hey Lin." Chihiro said smiling and hugging back then flinched because of her wounds. "Damn girl! You have breasts! Haku is going to want to see you as soon as he figures out you're here." Lin said giggling. Chihiro asked a little saddened, "Did he forget about me?" Lin looked confused but answered with a, "You're all he can think of." Chihiro smiled and said, "Then what are we waiting for?" Lin smiled and led the way to Haku's office.

"I forgot to tell you, Haku owns the bathhouse now!" Lin said grinning. "Wha…How?" Chihiro stuttered. "He competed to win the bathhouse. I mean Yubaba wouldn't let Haku go that easily." Chihiro nodded and smiled, so he did keep his promise.

Flashback

"If you want to leave then you'll have to challenge me Haku!" Yubaba's voice rang through the bathhouse hallway. "Winner keeps the bathhouse loser goes away and is never to return!" Yubaba called out. Haku thought, _Well if I leave I can't see Chihiro again so I guess I must win!_ "Fine I accept your challenge but you must know that I will not back down." Haku said getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it on Haku." Yubaba said grinning also in fighting stance. The whole entire bathhouse was watching in fascination as Yubaba shot attacks and Haku physically and magically blew them back at her. In the end Haku won by 3 points and Yubaba and Boh were kicked out.

End of flashback

"We're here." Lin said smiling and pushing Chihiro in. "Why can't you people just do something by your self's every once in a while?" Haku said not looking up from the paper work he was writing. Chihiro's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Haku. He was no longer a little kid- he was a hot 18 year old! His hair was a little longer giving him a masculine look. He was stronger than he was last time she saw him his robes were dark blue and he still had that rope on his waist. His eyes were still a deep emerald color but looked older. After she finished ogling Haku she went over to sit in his lap. He looked up and saw to assets in front of his face. Haku noticed the strange clothes then saw brown hair. "Chihiro!" Haku called and almost fell out of his chair. "Haha, hey Haku long time no see 6 years to be exact." Chihiro said smiling at her love. "How…when…why?" Haku asked astonished at the beautiful girl in front of him. She still held a petite frame but was more feminine. Her eyes were a kind brown and her smile welcoming, she had creamy white skin and her legs were longer. He finally looked at her breast and became hard he had never looked at any woman there but with one as beautiful as Chihiro he couldn't help. Haku quickly averted his eyes from them and looked at her smiling face. "How, through the spirit gate. Why, because…" she threw off her jacket and ripped her jeans to mid thigh. "That's why… and when, right now!" Haku couldn't help but smile but then it dropped as soon as he remembered the fresh and old bruises. "Chihiro who did this to you…?" Haku asked tracing bruises on her legs. The actions he was making sent shivers up her back and she became hot. "Ha...Haku…" Chihiro almost moaned but it turned into a stutter. "My parents…" Chihiro said putting her head on his shoulder to keep from moaning at the sensation Haku was making. "W…why?" Haku stuttered because Chihiro grinded there hips together when moving. "I don't know I think it was my body." Chihiro said pressing her breasts to Haku's chest. "How long?" He asked in anger at what her parents had done and the great sensation Chihiro was creating. "Forever... I will stay forever." Chihiro squeaked because Haku's warm breath was on her neck. "Haku there's more bruises." Chihiro said with a plan forming in her mind. "Where?" Bingo! Chihiro had her shirt unbuttoned in a second. "Here." Chihiro said using Haku's hand to point to them. Haku was mesmerized by what she had done. "Haku…" Chihiro said as Haku moved in for a kiss. There lips locked and a bolt of electricity ran through them. Haku sucked on the bottom of Chihiro's lip for permission and she gave it to him. "Well…umm… I'll set this outside…" They heard a voice say and the doors slam with a huge SLAM! Haku and Chihiro jumped apart with flushed faces. Quickly Chihiro buttoned up her shirt and put her discarded jacket back on. "Man now I need new pants I can't walk around with a bunch of bruises." Chihiro said pouting. "Umm… I'll call Lin to get you some clothes…" Haku said looking at his feet. "Sorry I kissed you I mean… it's something I wanted to do since well you left." Haku said putting his head down in shame. "It's ok I should have never left…" Haku heard Chihiro say and then felt a warm hand on his cheek. Haku gave Chihiro a soft smile and she smiled back. "Welcome back Chihiro." Haku said already heading for Lin's talisman.

A few minutes later Lin walked in with bandages and a purple kimono. "Ok since dragon breath here called me he told me what happened and Sen I'm sorry… but to say I'm sorry I came with bandages! Yay Lin!" Lin said without blinking. Lin quickly tore the rest of Chihiro's pants off leaving her in undergarments. "Lin! Haku's still here!" Chihiro yelled turning red. Haku glared at Lin with a red face. Lin asked, "What are these? These aren't allowed." Lin quickly tore off Chihiro's panties making her become even redder. "Lin!" Chihiro and Haku yelled at the same time. Haku made sure to sneak a peek at Chihiro's private space before glaring at Lin. "Hey Sen? How come you're wet?" Lin asked looking at the honey running down Chihiro's thighs. Chihiro and Haku blushed simltainsely. "Haku you want to taste it… I mean lick it off her lick what's in her… you did this to her so you should try it…" Lin said devilishly. "And Sen how come you aren't hiding it from Haku?" Haku stumbled back falling on his back. Lin quickly pushed Chihiro over to Haku and she fell with her pussy an inch away from Haku's mouth. Haku was breathing on it making her even more hot and wet. Haku looked into Chihiro's eyes and saw want and need. He stuck his tongue out and tasted it. _She's sweet!_ Haku thought and had to restrain himself from doing it again especially after the moan Chihiro gave. "There happy?!" Haku yelled at Lin. She had a smirk on her face and said, "Yes very. Now come on Sen we need to bandage you in Haku's room." Chihiro nodded and got up lazily. Her knees felt like jelly.

After an hour Chihiro came out with the kimono on. The kimono went to the floor giving it a small train. The purple complemented Chihiro's skin tone and hair color. The design pattern was white butterflies and black stripes on the sleeves. Her hair was done in a bun with black hair sticks holding it in place. "How do I look?" Chihiro asked putting her finger to her mouth giving off an innocent look. "Be…beautiful." Haku stuttered making both have a tinge of pink on there cheeks. "So beautiful you want to taste her again." Lin said popping up from behind Chihiro. They blushed an even darker red and Haku said, "I would never be that disrespectful to a woman." Chihiro looked down a little because of what Haku said, 'to a woman.' _Has he tried it before me?_ Chihiro thought almost breaking into tears. "I'm going to go show Sen around again Lin." Haku said giving a cold glare towards Lin.

Why they were walking Haku pushed Chihiro against the wall saying, "I noticed you were upset about what I said and to let you know you're the first person I even ever thought of kissing." Chihiro blushed at his closeness and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. It looked like they were kissing to the outsiders because the position they were in. A few spirits looked at the couple but then saw it was Chihiro and master Haku and they spread the rumor of Chihiro being back. "Thank you… I mean not to sound jealous or anything but I'm glad that you never thought of kissing anyone but me." Chihiro said blushing. "What about you?" Haku said putting his arm above Chihiro's head and the other to the side of waist. "Umm….same that's why I was so…wet…" Chihiro's face going an even deeper shade of red. "Good." Haku said smiling with his eyes closed. _He looks so kissable! _Chihiro closed her eyes and moved her head forward. She began to kiss him and he kissed back with just as much passion. "No getting lovey-dovey right here Master Haku." They heard a frog spirit call. They quickly jumped apart with blushes on there face and the whole bathhouse was there, "Welcome back Chihiro!" They all called. Chihiro smiled and everyone greeted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter! In 3 days yay! You guys are lucky… and in the last chapter you thought that they would be naughty… you naughty, naughty people ;)! Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Work, Work, and Dream!

Chihiro was sitting in Haku's office looking through some of his books. They were alright it's just she wanted to work though it was extremely boring when Haku or Lin weren't there. Chihiro sighed and got up to look for Haku. "Haku…" Chihiro sung through the hallways. "Haku…" Chihiro said a little more sternly. "Haku!" Chihiro yelled in her most terrified voice because she knew Haku would come. Just as Chihiro thought Haku came running towards her yelling, "What's wrong Chihiro!" "I'm bored, can I have a job?" Chihiro said calmly making Haku sweat drop, "Is that all?" Haku asked scratching the back of his head and when she nodded Haku was silent. "Hmm… maybe you could work on the tubs like you used to…" "Really?!" Chihiro squeaked already excited because she would be busy. "Sure let me make a few notes for you and turn it in at what you call the front desk." Haku said smiling at Chihiro's excitement. "Thank you Haku!" Chihiro said and jumped on Haku hugging him. Haku hugged back and smiled in her hair. "I'll tell you when I'm done." Haku said going to his office.

"I need to do the bonding spell on her." Haku told Lin when he entered his office. "I agree she won't be able to stay here with out it." Lin said sitting on his desk, "Do you know who you're going to use?" Haku thought a second and said, "I'll have to go to the spirit king… he should be able to do it if not then I'll do it so at least she's happy here with you guys." Lin was shocked with his answer and was about to slap him because of it when Chihiro walked in. "Haku I have a question, Oh hi Lin, anyways can I speak to Haku alone?" Lin nodded and walked out. "Yes Chi…" Is as Haku got out before Chihiro jumped on him making them fall on to the floor. "Oh Haku you fell let me help you heal." Chihiro said running her hands up his clothed chest. "What happened Chihiro?" Haku asked breathless. "Oh just some cake."

Flashback 

"Hi Chihiro." Susana said passing by Chihiro with a piece of cake. "Hey Susana, why the cake?" Chihiro asked smiling. "Want some its strawberry and chocolate?" Susana asked holding up the piece of cake and a fork. "Sure, who made this?" Chihiro asked taking the cake. "Me, enjoy." Susana said walking away with a smirk on her face thinking, _once she eats that a poison will go through her but I don't know what it will do._

End of flashback

"What cake was it?" Haku asked trying to withstand his hormones while Chihiro was rubbing her hips on his. "Hmm… you can taste it yourself." Chihiro said bending down to give him a kiss. The kiss was a passionate one but it also was a rough needy kiss. Then she heard someone call her name… "Sen! Sen you have to work!" Lin called putting her hands on her hips. "Stop dreaming about dragon breath!" Lin yelled throwing a sponge at Chihiro and Chihiro caught it in time. "Come on, we have to do the big tub. Let's find some spirits to help." Lin said walking away with Chihiro behind.

"Yo! Shana! You're helping us clean the big tub." Lin called out to Shana (see profile to check her out) Shana looked as though thinking for a second which pissed Lin off then said, "Fine… oh yeah Sen Haku's in his office meeting a beautiful maiden I would watch out." Chihiro looked a little bit bothered but shook it off and said, "Well let's head to the big tub. Wait don't we need one more person?" The nodded and left to find Primula…

"So master Haku… about Chihiro how long is that girl going to be saying." Said the strange beauty sitting on Haku's desk. "Amaya I know you just want what's best for her, but she's going to be staying for a while." Haku said closing his eyes and folding his hands on his stomach. "Well of course –not- after all she merrily is a human and we have to keep an eye on her. Also her parents are coming I personally invited them to have lunch with the goddess of rain you and Chihiro will be invited as well, I suppose that girl Lin can come to." Amaya said waving her black and blue fan in front of her face. "You did what! Do you realize the abused her!" Haku yelled standing up. "Yes that is why I invited them. They will share a room with her to… oh yeah they're spending the night." Amaya said and outside it began to drizzle. "Fine they will but I'm going to need Alleyne to be in the room next to us." Haku said already writing down people to invite and to protect. "Ok well by Master Haku…" Amaya said and she disappeared leaving the place around the bathhouse raining. "I'm going to have to go get Chihiro and Lin." Haku told himself and got up to go find them.

"Scrub! Scrub! You can do this! Scrub! Scrub! You can do this you can do this!" People cheered as they saw Lin, Chihiro, Shana, and Primula clean the tub. "Yuna! Aogaeru! (those are the spirits who work at the bath house)" Haku called entering the room and everyone went silent. "I need to speak to Sen, Lin, Susana, and Alleyne. The rest of you get the tub clean. Everyone nodded leaving 3 spirits and 1 human standing in front of him. "Follow me to my office." Haku said turning around and walking to his office. They all shrugged and followed.

When they entered Haku closed the office door and locked it. All the girls were confused but sat down on his yuzen while Chihiro went to sit on his chair. "Why did you call us here dragon breath?" Lin asked messing with a pin. "Dragon breath! You will not show such disrespect towards Master Haku!" Alleyne shouted grabbing her dagger. "Well if you weren't such a stuck up bitch you would know what humor was in it!" Lin yelled back and took a fighting position. "Ladies you should really stop fighting after all I can make it rain on you to." Came the graceful voice of none other than Amaya the rain goddess. "And who are you?" Lin asked crossing her arms and glaring at the princess. "Oh my I'm so sorry Lady Amaya, the goddess of rain." Alleyne said bowing making her hair fall to cover her eyes. "It's ok Alleyne of Brook." Amaya said putting her hand on Alleyne's head. "Why would you be here? You have to have a mate to stay…" Lin started and her eyes went wide. "Haku!" Lin shouted and punched him making him fall. "What the hell Lin!" Haku yelled carousing his head. "Don't give me a 'what the hell Lin!' you know what's going on! You have a mate already!" Lin growled looking at Chihiro, Haku, and Amaya. "What are you talking about, Lin?" Chihiro's soft voice was heard. "Haku knows don't you!" Lin yelled pointing an accusing finger at Haku. "I do think this is very fishy. Why is Amaya here she has to have a mate for life to be able to come here." Susana said sitting up from the yuzen and walking over to Lin. "Haku is cheating on Chihiro, sorry Chihiro but it's the fact all goddess's have to have mates in that land to be able to stay." Susana said looking at the broken face of Chihiro. "H…Haku? Is that true?" Chihiro said more than asked looking down at her bare feet. "Usually, but not in this case. Amaya has permission to be here by the nobles of her land. I would only really take Chihiro as my own." Haku said blushing in embarrassment. "This is true; in fact it happens quite often." Alleyne said pushing up her glasses on her godly features. "Ok! Number 1: I need a picture of each one of you." Amaya said smiling and holding up her camera. "I'll go first." Alleyne said getting in front of the camera and smiled. After the picture was taken it came out fresh and colored. Alleyne's grey shiny hair was flowing in the back exposing her pointed elf ears and her godly face was smiling with kindness. Her glasses made her purple eyes stand out and her cheeks blush slightly. Her shirt was white exposing most of her upper cleavage and her mini skirt white as well making its way to mid thigh. The lace gloves on her hands making her seem just as angelic as Amaya was. The white go-go boots with black lace on the strings made her whole outfit pull together. "Wonderful thank you Alleyne." Amaya said smiling and Susana came up. "Should I show my powers or not?" Susana asked and Amaya shook her head no. It went by quickly and then Amaya said, "Ok Chihiro your turn." Chihiro nodded got up and smiled for the camera. Amaya made it foggy on the lens so Chihiro would look like an evil spirit. The only problem was that Haku saw this and washed away the fog quickly. Susana had seen Haku do this and stuck her hands up Chihiro's shirt making Chihiro blush and scream, "Susana!" The picture was taken with Chihiro looking like a homo- sexual character. Thank you I'll allow Haku to explain things to you if he can get his crying homo-sexual girlfriend off." Amaya said than left with fog everywhere.

""Haku…" Chihiro cried on his chest of what just happened. "Shh… ok ladies I need to tell you what's up." Haku said stroking Chihiro's hair. "Sen's parents are coming and you guys need to have human clothes ready to make it seem like we're human. They're eating lunch and staying with Sen." Haku said and looked at the two petrified women in the room. "Susana you are to act like one of her best friends like Lin is. Alleyne I was informed you are to act as my mate." Haku said coldly and looked at Chihiro. Chihiro got up off of Haku's lap and said, "And then what am I to you and what are you to me? I mean when we do this of course." "I don't know just strangers. I'm coming to protect you as is everyone else." Haku said knowing her shouldn't have agreed. "Let's go change in my room then _girls_." Chihiro said putting her head down and walked out of the room with Susana and Alleyne following. "You screwed this one up dragon breath." Is all Lin said and followed. Haku sighed he knew he had.

"Ooohh! I like this one!" Susana yelled holding up a blue shirt with the sleeves cut short. "You can't wear that. Wear this." Chihiro said holding up the same shirt but with long sleeves. "Ok!" Susana yelled and put on the shirt. "Now I'll put on this skirt that it white and these brown boots with this white jacket and I'll be fine!" Susana yelled and but that on. "Cute." Alleyne complimented smiling. Susana looked like it was winter but with a skirt on. "Now to find me something to wear…." Alleyne said looking through the back pack. She found a white all saints long sleeve shirt and rock star skinny jeans with tan winter boots. She found a white bow and put it in her hair. "Wow…" They all said amazed at the goddess like girl. "My turn I guess…" Lin said and headed for the back pack. She pulled out a red flannel with liquid leggings and combat boots. "Still you Lin." Chihiro said giving Lin a thumbs up. Chihiro went to the bag and found two outfits one for Amaya and one for herself. The on she picked for herself was a grey rope strap top with black skinny jeans and gold heels. She braided her hair back with the purple tie granny gave her long ago. The one she chose for Amaya was an all saints grey dress and black heels. "Ok let's go show Haku!" Lin said and grabbed Chihiro's hand pushing her out.

"You look…stunning." Haku said wrapping his arms around Chihiro's waist and kissing her neck. Chihiro pushed him off when she heard the sound of Amaya's voice. "Here you go Amaya." Chihiro said holding out the outfit. "Thank you I'll go change your parents are here!" Amaya said running in with the outfit. "You should see the other girls they look better than me…" Chihiro said scratching the back of her head. "Non-sense, you are beautiful when ever you wear anything or are in any state." Haku said opening his arms and Chihiro ran into his arms. "You know I'm sorry you have to meet your parents again. You also have to pretend that I don't…. love you." Haku said putting his cheek on her hair. "It's ok but really I love you to but, who made the rules up?" Chihiro snuggled into his arms. "We're here!" All the girls called and Chihiro and Haku jumped apart. "Let's go." Chihiro said and they walked to the most normal part of the spirit world.

* * *

**What did you think! In just three days you lucky people! Think they were going to get naughty again, naughty, naughty. By the way Amaya does not like Chihiro she made the plan to…. Haku and Chihiro think she's nice but she's not neither is Susana! Bye!**

**-koolgirlkat**


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in a year –snickers- sorry inside joke! So here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lunch and a Dragon**

The group walked to the area where Chihiro had came from and found her parents there waiting for them. "Hello mother and father, this is Haku, Lin, Susana, Alleyne, and Amaya." Chihiro said pointing at the person and saying their name. "Well it's nice to know our little Chihiro is making friends." Yuuko said to them and Chihiro paled when Susana made a snicker only she could here. "Let's eat." Akio said and walked over to a shady place under a tree. The group followed and Yuuko set out a picnic blanket. "It smells delicious Mrs. Ogino." Amaya said smiling as a sign to mess with Chihiro's pride. "So Chihiro which one of these lovely ladies is your girlfriend? I mean you've never shone any interest in boys before." Akio said looking up at Chihiro to see her mad expression. "None of them dad…" Chihiro started when Yuuko cut in, "What a horrible outfit to wear I mean it almost shows your whole entire back and the straps can be cut easily I thought we had taught you better." Chihiro shrunk an inch and ate slowly. "Well mom I've grown up." Chihiro stated and ate the rest of her rice ball. "Well that is true I'm surprised Haku hasn't tried to jump you yet, but why would he? He has a beautiful girlfriend over there." Yuuko said smirking. Haku looked at Chihiro to make sure she was alright and then looked back at his food. "Well mom I really don't like Haku right now." Chihiro said and ate her sushi.

Akio and Yuuko talked about Chihiro when she was 10. "She really was different and I still can't figure her out. I mean why did she run from us?" Akio said and Yuuko replied, "Well she never really did like to help around the house, I think she was a stripper at some bar." Chihiro could feel the need to yell grow when everyone looked at her. "That is not true I was a waitress you just never asked me what I did." Chihiro said drinking some tea. "Well you were never home so I thought you were being a slut and having sex with random people." Akio said eating his chicken. "Well just to let you know I'm still a virgin and you're probably going to be mad about that to!" Chihiro shouted losing her temper. Everyone was quiet with Chihiro's out burst and they decided lunch was over.

"This is your room guys… bye and Chihiro can I speak to you outside." Haku asked and Chihiro nodded following him. They reached the outside of his room and Haku said, "Amaya told me to give this to you, she said human girls wear it at night but the reason they wear it is beyond me." Haku gave her white sleep romper with lace trim. "You can change in my room." Haku said opening his door and letting her in. Chihiro went in and locked the door behind her.

Chihiro tried on the sleep romper dress and sighed. It didn't even go up to mid thigh it was way shorter than that and it showed the upper half of her cleavage. She let her hair down and it fell to mid waist Chihiro sighed and thought, _looks like I have to wear this then_. Chihiro slipped out of the room to find Haku's back to her. She quickly threw on her robe and whispered, "Goodnight love you." Before slipping out of the room.

Chihiro walked into the room without a robe on and was greeted with some angry gasps. "Chihiro! How dare you wear something that disrespectful!" Yuuko said grabbing Chihiro's wrist and throwing her to the bed. Chihiro grunted in pain and saw her father standing over her with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Time for a punishment long forgotten." Akio said and got on top of Chihiro locking her hands above her head and her feet locked under Akio's weight. "Please don't dad." Chihiro chocked out as Akio kissed down her neck and removed her dress leaving her exposed. Akio touched Chihiro's breast and Chihiro yelled. "Haku!" Chihiro yelled hoping the dragon would hear when he didn't come Chihiro started crying. Akio said, "Hush child or I'll take you right now." Chihiro was terrified when her dad put kisses on her breast and took one in his mouth and the other in his hand. "Haku!" Chihiro shouted louder trying to get him to save her. Akio licked an played with her breasts as his hand traveled to her sex. "Haku!" She yelled again crying and had blank eyes.

Haku thought her heard Chihiro screaming. The first time he shook it off but the second time he was up. He ran towards her room hoping he wasn't too late. Haku quickly ran into Chihiro's room to see her pinned down naked and Akio on top. Haku took action and quickly grabbed a vase and slammed it on Akio's head hoping to miss Chihiro's head. When Yuuko realized Akio was knocked out she grabbed Haku's arm but was thrown against the closet door. "Haku…" Chihiro called out and Haku grabbed her waist pulling her flush against his skin. "Come on they don't know where my room is." Haku said picking Chihiro up bridal style and carried her to his room.

Haku put Chihiro on his bed and sat beside her hugging her. "Are you ok?" Haku asked trying to warm her body up from shock. "No…" Chihiro said and burst into tears getting on top of Haku and hugging him. Haku wrapped his arms around her waist whispering nice words to her. "I'll call Lin to get you some clothes." Haku said and almost sat up when Chihiro said, "No. Haku I want you to stay here with me." Haku's eyes widened and he mumbled, "Chihiro…" "Haku do you love me?" Chihiro demanded more then asked. "Yes I do." Haku said and tensed when he felt Chihiro's lips on his but then relaxed into the kiss and put his hands on her neck. "Haku I want you to show me how much you love me." Chihiro said laying down and Haku got on top of her. "Are you sure?" Haku asked looking into Chihiro's eyes for any protests. "I'm sure." Chihiro said smiling softly. Haku brought his mouth down to Chihiro's and kissed her passionately. He leaned closer only on his lower arms now and kissed deeper her naked body pressed against his clothed one.

Once they were out of breath Haku separated with Chihiro and then began to kiss her again after a minute. Haku began to take his shirt off because he was unfairly clothed. He then leaned down to kiss Chihiro and she kissed back heart pounding and sex getting wet. Haku then kissed, bit, and sucked down her neck. He bit done on her pulse point and Chihiro moaned. The sounds she made were intoxicating to Haku and he wanted more as he became hard. He licked her angry skin to make her gasp when she did Haku kissed one shoulder then the other shoulder. He trailed kisses across her collar bone and then dropped his mouth to the swells of her breast. He licked across them making Chihiro arch her back and moan. "You like that? Then you'll like this better." Haku said and brought his mouth to one nipple and his hand to her other. Chihiro arched her back and panted moaning, "Haku…" Haku rolled the hard nipple and sucked and licked her other one rolling it with his tongue. "Haku…" Chihiro moaned again grabbing his hair and forcing his mouth around her breast.

Haku began to suck on her breast and massaged the other one. "Haku!" Chihiro moaned and Haku switched breasts after a few minutes he continued his actions and then his lips met with Chihiro's. Haku slipped his tongue into Chihiro's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Of course Haku won because his hands were messing with Chihiro's breast at the same time. Haku kissed down Chihiro's neck, between the valley of breasts, and to her abdomen he licked it and kissed it. Haku then saw Chihiro spread her legs and Haku kissed down one thigh and Chihiro moaned, "H…Haku…" He then licked and sucked down the other making Chihiro moan and become wetter. Haku blew on her sex and Chihiro moaned bucking it into Haku's face. Haku licked her clit and Chihiro moaned then Haku licked up and down her slit. He earned a loud moan from Chihiro and Haku began to rub his thumb on her clit making Chihiro chant, "Haku…" Over and over again. Haku licked her wet pussy and slid his tongue into her making Chihiro's eyes widen in surprise then close at the sensation he was making. Haku put his thumb on her clit and massaged that and then put his hand on her breast to massage it. "Haku!" Chihiro moaned bucking into his face. Haku slid his tongue in and out of her making friction. Soon the friction was too unbearable and she exploded into his mouth screaming, "Haku!" as she went into an organism.

After letting Chihiro come back from ecstasy Haku asked, "You ready?" Chihiro bit her lip and nodded. Haku threw his pants off and positioned himself above her. He slowly moved into her and felt a wall blocking him. Haku realized it as Chihiro's virginity and looked into Chihiro's eyes. Chihiro slowly nodded and in one swift motion Haku broke the wall and was all the way in. Haku waited to move seeing Chihiro scrunch her face. Chihiro was in pain and then it turned into pleasure. She moved her hips up and moaned at the sensation. Haku noticed this and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Faster!" Chihiro yelled wrapping her legs around Haku's waist. Haku was happy to oblige! He began to thrust faster and harder and with each thrust they felt a ball scrunch up in them. Soon Haku decided to move positions and thrust into her. "Haku!" Chihiro screamed as Haku hit her g-spot and he did it over and over loving the pants and moans that came from Chihiro. Chihiro could feel the ball building up into her and after to more wonderfully amazing thrusts she came her walls clamping onto Haku's hard cock. "Haku!" Chihiro yelled her honey spreading all over him. After three more hard and fast thrusts Haku came with his lover yelling, "Chihiro!"

After Haku gained control he rolled to Chihiro's side and spooned her. Haku kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you." Before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Haku and Chihiro woke up to find Lin in the room looking at them and Chihiro's parents behind her. "Haku is this what you do cheat?!" Akio shouted at Haku who was scratching the back of his head. "Ugh just go away, at least I can give Chihiro pleasure." Haku said and Chihiro pressed her body more into him. Akio glared at Haku and Lin said, "You guys have some explaining to do."

* * *

**What did you think? Was the lemon lemony enough? Sorry about rape part I just got really bored and wanted to have Haku save something. My favorite part was the last paragraph and the next chapter will be called 'Explaining' for some obvious reasons. Tell my what you thought and your favorite part! Bye! **

**-koolgirlkat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Been busy with science fair and stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Explaining

"Umm... is explaining a crucial process in this 'talk'?" Haku said rubbing his blurry eyes. "Yes and I know what happened just aren't you dating Alleyne?" Lin asked looking between Chihiro and Haku. "Of course I…" Haku started then felt something tight and hot around his cock. "No actually… I'm noootttt…" Haku said and felt Chihiro pull away then thrust down. "You are or your not, tell us." Yuuko said crossing her arms and her eyebrow twitching. "We…. are….not…" Haku tried not to moan as he began to match Chihiro's slow thrusts. "Then why would you say you were?" Akio questioned looking down at the two. "Mr. Ogino I have no intention in fighting with you so please just let us change, we can talk this over breakfast." Haku said closing his eyes and dropping his mouth from ecstasy. Chihiro moved closer to Haku and wrapped her arms around his waist as they were making love. "Ok, but we want full explanation." Yuuko said being the reasonable one. Lin quickly pushed them out the door and locked it.

"Ok enough you two!" Lin said throwing one of the many turquoise pillows at the moaning teens. "Lin…" Haku moaned and slipped out of Chihiro. "Ok Sen I brought you some clothes. Haku do you mind her changing in here?" Lin asked pulling out a blue sundress and white heels. "Umm… sure." Haku said and crossed his arms over his chest smirking. "Here I found these in your bag." Lin said giving Chihiro light purple lacy panties and a black lacy bra. "Thank you…" Chihiro said grabbing her undergarments. She slowly slipped on her panties and then clipped on her bra. Lin then gave her the blue sundress and Chihiro slipped it on. Haku's eyes widened at how beautiful she looked. The dress had a little bit of white lace above the breast line and also had some under her dress. A bow on her stomach that had a flower in the middle of it. The bottom was slightly puffed making her look slightly innocent even though that had been taken away last night. The sleeves were cupped on her shoulders they had lace around the edge making her look sort of magical. "Here." Lin said giving Chihiro her opened toed heels with white bows on the back. "Thank you." Chihiro said slipping the heels on. "Ok now I have to brush your hair to make it look slightly better." Lin said grabbing her comb and began to comb her hair.

Within a few moments Chihiro's hair was less messy and fell to her waist. "Thank you Lin." Chihiro said smiling. "Well I found Haku some clothes to. So change into this shirt and jeans." Lin said throwing the items at Haku then turning around. Haku began to change and was done in a matter or minutes. "Ok shall we go out?" Haku asked and led the ladies out.

"Ok what is for breakfast?" Akio asked looking between the three. "Lin we have to get them some food." Haku whispered into her ear. Chihiro and Lin looked at Akio and Yuuko and noticed them slightly transparent. "Let me go get that for you." Lin said smiling and running off to the kitchen to order some bento since it was already almost noon. "So you dragged her to your room to finish what I started, last night?" Akio asked eyebrows knitting together. "Mr. Ogino I find it highly disrespectful that you would think so lowly of me and also try to rape your own daughter." Haku said glaring at Akio his fist shaking. "Well you little brat if it wasn't for you my husband could have gone all the way it would have been a good scene watching my daughter have her virginity taken away by her father." Yuuko said looking at Haku. "Shut up! You are not my parents! I ran away from the abuse and now you're abusing my boyfriend! On top of that you tried to force yourself on me last night on top of that!" Chihiro yelled pushing the chair so it fell on the ground.

"How can you say that!?" Yuuko yelled jumping up and tried to hit Chihiro if it wasn't for Haku's hand grabbing hers. "Just get out of my bathhouse, _now_." Haku said putting his head down and growling. Yuuko was taken aback by this and said, "I'd be delighted to leave right now." They left and Chihiro and Haku sighed. "Thank you." Chihiro said hugging him. "Mmm… no problem." Haku said pulling her into a hug.

They stayed there hugging each other silently until Haku had an idea. "Hey want to rent a bath in the bathhouse? It will relieve tension." Haku said messing with her brown hair. "Sounds good but you have to come with me." Chihiro said snuggling into Haku's chest. "Ok guys I brought up three bento!" Lin said brining in the small boxes. "Way to ruin the moment Lin." Haku said as Chihiro got off of him. "Thank you Lin." Chihiro said taking her bento. "Mhm… dragon breath take yours before I shove it down your throat." Lin said in a threatening voice making Haku jump to action. "Thank you Lin." Haku said grabbing the box and eating it. Lin sat down and ate hers. "So you guys are planning to rent a bath… should I warn everyone to give you a sound proof room?" Lin said trying not to laugh at their expressions. "Umm… sure…" Chihiro said glancing at Haku's now smirking face. "Ok! Let's go… and tension… or sexual tension?" Lin asked giggling as the two got up and followed her to the 'front desk' as Chihiro called it.

"Dr…Master Haku and Sen want a room and I would make it sound proof." Lin said why Haku and Chihiro well mainly Chihiro was being looked at… with lust. "Hmm… did I wear something to revealing?" Chihiro asked scooting closer to Haku. "No their just being idiots, and _not realizing I can kick them out._" Haku replied growling the last words so that everyone within a 10 mile radius could hear. Everyone stopped looking at Chihiro's womanly curves and some exposed cleavage and got back to work. "Master Haku do you mind taking bath #100?" The frog asked looking at Haku, Lin, and Chihiro then back at the paperwork in front of him. "That's good but I'm sorry to ask what is it equipped with, again?" Haku asked now looking at Jundai who sighed. "Let me take a look real quickly…" Jundai said and began to flip through papers. "Umm… ok here it is!" Jundai exclaimed stars and his eyes then came back to reality when Haku cleared his throat. "Eh… right, ok it has a luxury bathtub and then the bath tub is surrounded by cherry blossom trees as well as Kakutasu…" after Jundai said Kakutasu Chihiro and Haku blushed but Jundai continued, "Then the actual bath is painted in cherry blossom trees with cherry blossoms falling off. Inside the tub you will find two tub seats and you may relax. The room it self is much like the tub and it's even sound proof." "Thank you Jundai we will take the room and tub." Haku said smiling politely and handing him two pieces of gold. "Follow me." Lin said leading the way.

When they got to the room Lin pranced away telling everyone not to bother the guests in room #100. Chihiro and Haku quickly entered and found it to be even better than the expected! Jundai failed to say there was a waterfall filled with Yellow Tsubaki's that was made of rock. The tub was already set water was covered in Renge that scented its water with the perfumes of love. "It's so beautiful." Chihiro murmured eyes engrossed with the sight before her. "Let's get in, Haku." Chihiro said unzipping the dress slowly reviling a two piece green and white stripped swimsuit. Chihiro turned around and smiled at Haku showing a unclipped top which showed most cleavage and a g-strip bottom. "Haku, you coming?" Chihiro asked bending down showing off more cleavage than he could handle. "Ok." Haku said and took off his shirt showing his toned mussels and then took his pants off showing a black swimsuit with a blue dragon on side. Chihiro almost fell over when she saw him he was perfect nothing out of place it was like the angels carved him out of the finest marble. "Let's go in." Haku said and grabbed Chihiro's hand leading her to the tub.

"As soon as they step in they should feel the urge to make love." Jundai said to Lin as they faced the direction that Haku and Chihiro left. "Why, what did you do?" Lin asked looking at the frog next to her. "Well you see Master Haku asked me to ask the king for away that Sen could stay. I did as he told me and the king said that he had one way to help her. I gratefully accepted this little bottle of 'ecstasy instant' in hopes of helping them. The only way it works though is through water, bath water and when you asked for them to take a room I was grateful and had Susana quickly dump it into the tub. Of course I didn't tell her what it was for but the scent of 'love' flowers makes the potion stronger. There by causing me to fill the room in 'love' flowers. The only thing is that you have to be in ecstasy 8 times or more. It should work with the potion though." Jundai finished with a long dramatic sigh. "But how can we tell if it works?" Lin asked crossing her arms and sitting on the desk. "The rooms not sound proof." Lin paled at this and sighed standing up. "Well I hope they have fun."

* * *

**What do you think? How are they going to cum 8 times?! With a little help from me the potion will drive them over the edge! I can make my lemons better now though because I'm writing in my room! I hope you enjoyed any way to help on next chapter reviews appreciated!**

**-koolgirlkat**


End file.
